wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Ogniem i mieczem/Tom I/Rozdział XXXIII
Jechał więc pan Skrzetuski na czele chorągwi książęcych do Zbaraża, nie do Tarnopola, bo przyszedł nowy ordynans, że tam ma iść, a po drodze opowiadał wiernemu pacholikowi swoje własne przygody, jako w niewolę na Siczy był pojman, jako długo w niej przebył i ile przecierpiał, zanim go Chmielnicki wypuścił. Szli wolno, bo choć wozów i ciężarów nie prowadzili, wszelako droga wypadła im krajem tak zniszczonym, że o żywność dla ludzi i koni z największym trudem trzeba się było starać. Gdzieniegdzie spotykali gromady ludzi wynędzniałych, zwłaszcza kobiet z dziećmi, które Boga prosiły o śmierć lub nawet o niewolę tatarską, gdyż przynajmniej jeść by im w pętach dawano. A był to przecież czas żniw w tej bujnej, mlekiem i miodem płynącej ziemi, ale podjazdy Krzywonosowe zniszczyły wszystko, co się tylko zniszczyć dało, a resztki mieszkańców żywiły się korą drzewną. Dopiero w pobliżu Jampola weszli rycerze w kraj wojną jeszcze nie tyle zmordowany i już mając wywczasy lepsze i spyży obfitość, szli śpiesznymi pochodami ku Zbarażowi, do którego w pięć dni od wyruszenia z Suchorzyniec dojechali. W Zbarażu zjazd był wielki. Książę Jeremi zatrzymał się tam z całym wojskiem, a prócz tego zjechało się żołnierstwa i szlachty niemało. Wojna wisiała w powietrzu, o niej tylko mówiono; miasto i okolica roiły się zbrojnym ludem. Partia pokojowa w Warszawie, podtrzymywana w nadziejach swych przez pana Kisiela, wojewodę bracławskiego, nie wyrzekła się wprawdzie jeszcze układów i zawsze wierzyła, iż można będzie nimi burzę zażegnać, ale zrozumiała jedno, że układy natenczas tylko skutek mieć mogą, gdy na poparcie ich stanie potężna armia. Toteż konwokacja odbyła się wśród gróźb wojennych i grzmotów, jakie zwykły burzę poprzedzać. Ogłoszono pospolite ruszenie, ściągano wojska kwarciane, a choć kanclerz i regimentarze jeszcze wierzyli w pokój, przecie humor wojenny przeważał w duszach szlacheckich. Pogromy dokonane przez Wiśniowieckiego rozpaliły wyobraźnię. Umysły płonęły żądzą zemsty nad chłopstwem i żądzą odwetu za Żółte Wody, za Korsuń, za krew tylu tysięcy męczeńską śmiercią zmarłych, za hańbę i upokorzenia... Imię strasznego księcia rozbłysło słonecznym blaskiem sławy – było na wszystkich ustach, we wszystkich sercach, a z tym imieniem w parze rozlegało się od brzegów Bałtyku aż po Dzikie Pola złowrogie słowo: Wojna! Wojna! wojna! Zwiastowały ją i znaki na niebie, i rozpłomienione twarze ludzkie, i błyskania mieczów, i nocne wycia psów przed chatami, i rżenie koni krew wietrzących. Wojna! Herbowy lud po wszystkich ziemiach, powiatach, dworach i zaściankach wyciągał stare zbroice i miecze z lamusów, młodzież śpiewała pieśni o Jeremim, a niewiasty modliły się przed ołtarzami. I ruszyły się zbrojne ludyszcza, zarówno w Prusiech, Inflantach, jak w Wielkopolsce i rojnym Mazowszu, aż hen! do bożych szczytów tatrzańskich i ciemnych borów Beskidu. I wojna leżała w sile rzeczy. Rozbójniczy ruch Zaporoża i ludowe powstanie ukraińskiej czerni potrzebowały jakichś wyższych haseł niż rzeź i rozbój, niż walka z pańszczyzną i z magnackimi latyfundiami. Zrozumiał to dobrze Chmielnicki i korzystając z tlejących rozdrażnień, z obopólnych nadużyć i ucisków, jakich nigdy w onych surowych czasach nie brakło, socjalną walkę zmienił w religijną, rozniecił fanatyzm ludowy i zaraz w początkach przepaść między oboma obozami wykopał– przepaść, którą nie pergaminy i układy, ale krew tylko mogła wypełnić. I pragnąc z duszy układów, siebie tylko i własną potęgę chciał ubezpieczyć – a potem?... Co miało być potem, hetman zaporoski nie myślał, w przyszłość nie patrzył i nie dbał o nią. Nie wiedział jednak, że owa stworzona przezeń przepaść tak jest wielka, iż żadne układy nie wyrównają jej nawet na taki czas, jakiego on sam, Chmielnicki, mógł potrzebować. Bystry polityk nie odgadł, iż nie będzie mógł w spokoju krwawych owoców swego żywota spożywać. A jednak łatwo to było zgadnąć, że gdzie naprzeciw siebie staną uzbrojone krocie, tam pergaminem do spisywania aktów będą błonia, a piórami miecze i włócznie. Toczyły się tedy wypadki siłą rzeczy ku wojnie – i nawet ludzie prości, instynktem tylko wiedzeni, odgadywali, że nie może być inaczej, a w całej Rzeczypospolitej coraz więcej oczu zwracało się na Jeremiego, któren od początku wojnę na śmierć i życie głosił. W cieniu tej olbrzymiej postaci nikli coraz bardziej kanclerz i wojewoda bracławski, i regimentarze, a między nimi potężny książę Dominik, głównym mianowany wodzem. Nikła ich powaga, znaczenie i malała karność dla władzy, którą piastowali. Kazano wojsku i szlachcie ściągać ku Lwowu, a potem ku Glinianom, jakoż i szły coraz większe zastępy. Ściągała się kwarta, za nią ziemianie pobliższych województw, ale zaraz nowe wypadki poczęły grozić powadze Rzeczypospolitej. Oto nie tylko mniej karne chorągwie pospolitego ruszenia, nie tylko prywatne, ale i regularne kwarciane, stanąwszy na miejscu zboru, wypowiadały posłuszeństwo regimentarzom i wbrew rozkazom ruszały do Zbaraża, aby się oddać pod rozkazy Jeremiego. Tak naprzód uczyniły województwa kijowskie i bracławskie, których szlachta już przedtem w znacznej części pod Jeremim służyła, za nimi poszły ruskie, lubelskie, za nimi wojska koronne – i już nietrudno było powiedzieć, że wszystkie inne pójdą ich śladem. Pominięty a zapomniany umyślnie Jeremi siłą rzeczy stawał się hetmanem i naczelnym wodzem całej potęgi Rzeczypospolitej. Szlachta i wojsko oddane mu duszą i ciałem czekało tylko jego skinienia. Władza, wojna, pokój, przyszłość Rzeczypospolitej spoczęły w jego ręku. I rósł jeszcze z każdym dniem, bo każdego dnia nowe waliły do niego chorągwie, i tak zolbrzymiał, że cień jego począł padać nie tylko na kanclerza i regimentarzy, ale na senat, na Warszawę i całą Rzeczpospolitą. W niechętnych mu kołach kanclerskich w Warszawie i w regimentarskim obozie, w otoczeniu księcia Dominika i u wojewody bracławskiego poczęto przebąkiwać o jego niepomiernej ambicji i zuchwałości; przypomniano sprawę o Hadziacz, jako to zuchwały kniaź przyjechał w cztery tysiące ludzi do Warszawy i wszedłszy do senatu, gotów był rąbać wszystkich, samego króla nie wyłączając. Czegóż od takiego człowieka się spodziewać i jakimże musi być teraz – mówiono – po owym Ksenofontowym odwrocie z Zadnieprza, po wszystkich przewagach wojennych i tylu wiktoriach, które go tak niezmiernie wysławiły? W jakąż nieznośną pychę musiał go wznieść ów fawor żołnierstwa i szlachty? Kto mu się dziś oprze? Co się stanie z Rzecząpospolitą, gdy jeden obywatel do takiej potęgi dochodzi, .że może deptać wolę senatu, odejmować władzę wyznaczonym przez Rzeczpospolitą wodzom? Zali on istotnie królewicza Karola koroną ozdobić zamierza? Mariusz on jest, to prawda, ale daj Bóg, żeby w nim nie było Marka Koriolana lub Katyliny, gdyż pychą i ambicją obydwom wyrównywa. Tak mówiono w Warszawie i w kołach regimentarskich, szczególnie u księcia Dominika, z którym emulacja Jeremiego niemałe już szkody Rzeczypospolitej przyniosła – a ów Mariusz siedział tymczasem w Zbarażu, chmurny, niezbadany. Świeże zwycięstwa nie rozpromieniły mu twarzy. Gdy, bywało, nowa jaka chorągiew kwarciana albo powiatowa pospolitego ruszenia przytoczyła się do Zbaraża, to wyjeżdżał naprzeciw, jednym rzutem oka oceniał jej wartość i zaraz w zadumę popadał. Żołnierze z krzykiem garnęli się do niego, padali przed nim na kolana wołając: Witaj, wodzu niezwyciężony! Herkulesie słowieński! do gardła stać przy tobie będziem! – on zaś odpowiadał: Czołem waszmościom! Na Chrystusowym my wszyscy ordynansie, a moja szarża za niska, bym był szafarzem krwi waszmościów!– i wracał do siebie, od ludzi uciekał, w samotności z myślami się łamiąc. Tak upływały dnie całe. A tymczasem miasto wrzało rojami coraz to nowego żołnierstwa. Pospolitacy pili od rana do nocy, chodząc po ulicach, wyprawiając hałasy i burdy z oficerami cudzoziemskiego autoramentu. Regularny żołnierz czując również cugle dyscypliny rozwolnione używał na winie, jedle i kościach. Codziennie nowi goście, więc nowe uczty i zabawy z mieszczankami. Wojska zawaliły wszystkie ulice, stały i po wsiach okolicznych, a co za rozmaitość koni, oręża, ubiorów, piór, kolczug, misiurek, barw rozmaitych województw! Rzekłbyś: odpust jaki walny, na który połowa Rzeczypospolitej zjechała. Leci więc czasem kareta pańska, pozłocista lub purpurowa, koni przy niej sześć lub ośm z piórami, pajucy z węgierska lub po niemiecku, nadworni janczarowie, Kozacy, Tatarzy; tam znów kilku towarzyszów świecących jedwabiem i aksamitami, bez pancerzy, rozpiera tłumy końmi anatolskimi lub perskimi. Trzęsienia u czapek i zapinki pod szyją migają ognikami od brylantów i rubinów – a wszystko ustępuje im z drogi dla powagi znaku. Tam znów przed gankiem puszy się oficer od łanowej piechoty, w świeżym, błyszczącym kolecie, z długą trzciną w ręku i pychą na twarzy, a mieszczańskim sercem w piersi; ówdzie migają grzebieniaste hełmy dragonów, kapelusze niemieckiej piechoty, rogatywki pospolitego ruszenia, kapuzy, kołpaki rysie. Czeladź w rozmaitych barwach uwija się jak w ukropie na posługach. Tu i owdzie ulica zapchana wozami; tam wozy wchodzą dopiero, skrzypiąc niemiłosiernie, wszędy pełno krzyków, nawoływań: Z drogi, przekleństw czeladzi, zwad, bójek, rżenia koni. Co mniejsze uliczki tak zawalone słomą, sianem, że i przecisnąć się niepodobna. A wśród tych świetnych strojów migających wszystkimi barwami tęczy, śród jedwabiów, aksamitów, tyftyków, altembasów, migotania brylantów jakże dziwnie wyglądają pułki Wiśniowieckiego, wynędzniałe, obdarte, wychudzone, w zardzewiałych pancerzach, spłowiałych barwach i podartych mundurach ! Towarzysze spod najpoważniejszych znaków wyglądają jak dziady, gorzej czeladzi innych pułków, ale wszyscy czołem przed tymi łachmanami, przed tą rdzą i tą mizerią, bo to znamiona bohaterów. Wojna, zła matka, własne dzieci jako Saturn pożera, a których nie pożre, to poobgryza jak pies kości. Te spłowiałe barwy – to dżdże nocne, to pochody wśród nawałności elementów albo słonecznej spiekoty; ta rdza na żelezie to krew nie starta, swoja albo nieprzyjacielska, albo obie razem. Toteż wiśniowiecczycy wszędzie rej wiodą. Oni opowiadają po szynkowniach i kwaterach, a inni tylko słuchają. I czasem którego ze słuchających aż porwie spazm za gardło, rękami po lędźwiach się uderzy i krzyknie: A niechże waściów kule biją! chybaście diabły, nie ludzie! A wiśniowiecczycy: Nie nasza to zasługa, ale takiego wodza, któremu równego nie wydał jeszcze orbis terrarum. Więc wszystkie uczty kończą się okrzykami: Vivat Jeremi! vivat książę wojewoda! wódz nad wodze i hetman nad hetmany!.. Szlachta, gdy się popije, wypada na ulice i z rusznic a muszkietów pali, a że wiśniowiecczycy ostrzegają ją, że do czasu tylko swoboda, że przyjdzie chwila, gdy książę ich weźmie w ręce i taką dyscyplinę zaprowadzi, o jakiej jeszcze nie słyszeli, więc tym bardziej owego czasu używają. Gaudeamus, póki wolno! – wołają. – Gdy pora na posłuch przyjdzie, będziem słuchali, bo jest kogo, bo to nie >>dziecina<<, nie >>łacina<<, nie >>pierzyna<>non mihi! non mihi! sed nomini Tuo da gloriam ! << Na chwałę wiary i Kościoła, całego chrześcijaństwa! O Chryste! Chryste! I nowy obraz mknie przed oczyma bohatera. Nie na zwycięstwie nad Chmielnickim kończy się ta droga. Kniaź, bunt pożarłszy, jego się ciałem jeszcze utuczy, jego siłami zolbrzymieje, krocie Kozaków do krociów szlachty przyłączy i pójdzie dalej: na Krym uderzy, straszliwszego smoka w jego własnej jamie dosięgnie, krzyż zatknie tam, gdzie dotąd nigdy dzwony wiernych na modlitwę nie wzywały. Albo też pójdzie w te ziemie, które raz już kniazie Wiśniowieccy kopytami końskimi stratowali, i granice Rzeczypospolitej, a z nimi Kościoła, do ostatnich krańców ziemi rozciągnie... Gdzie to koniec tego pędu? gdzie koniec sławy, siły, potęgi? – Nie masz go wcale... Do komnaty zamkowej wpada białe światło miesiąca, ale zegary biją późną godzinę i kury pieją. Dzień zejdzie już niedługo, ale będzie–li to dzień, w którym obok słońca na niebie nowe słońce na ziemi zaświeci? .......................................................................................... Tak jest! – Dzieckiem byłby książę, nie mężem, gdyby tego nie uczynił, gdyby dla jakich bądź powodów przed głosem tych przeznaczeń się cofał. Oto czuje już pewien spokój, który widocznie na niego zlał Chrystus miłosierny – niechże będzie za to pochwalon! – Już myśli trzeźwiej, lżej i oczyma duszy położenie ojczyzny i wszystkich spraw jasno ogarnia. Polityka kanclerza i tych tam panów z Warszawy, również jako wojewody bracławskiego, jest zła i dla ojczyzny zgubna. Zdeptać naprzód Zaporoże, ocean krwi z niego wytoczyć, złamać je, zniweczyć, zgnieść, zwyciężyć, a potem dopiero przyznać pokonanym wszystko – ukrócić wszelkie nadużycia, wszelkie uciski, zaprowadzić ład, spokój; mogąc dobić – do życia wrócić – oto droga jedynie tej wielkiej i wspaniałej Rzeczypospolitej godna. Może dawniej, dawniej, można było obrać inną – dziś – nie! Do czegóż mogą bowiem doprowadzić układy, gdy naprzeciw siebie stoją krocie tysięcy zbrojnych, a choćby je zawarto – jakąż siłę mieć mogą? Nie! nie! to senne mary, to urojenia, to wojna rozciągnięta na wieki całe, to morze łez i krwi na przyszłość! Niech się uchwycą tamtej jedynej drogi, wielkiej, szlachetnej, potężnej – a on niczego więcej nie będzie ni chciał, ni pożądał. Osiędzie na powrót w swych Łubniach i będzie czekał cicho, póki go przeraźliwe trąby Gradywa na nowo do czynu nie powołają... Niech się uchwycą! – Ale kto! Senat? sejmy burzliwe? kanclerz? prymas czy regimentarz? Kto prócz niego tę wielką myśl rozumie? i kto wykonać ją może? niech się znajdzie taki – to zgoda!... Ale gdzie jest taki? kto ma siłę? – On jeden – nikt więcej! – Do niego idzie szlachta, do niego ściągają wojska, w jego ręku miecz Rzeczypospolitej. Przecie Rzecząpospolitą, nawet gdy pan jest na tronie, a cóż dopiero, gdy pana nie ma, rządzi wola tegoż narodu. Ona to suprema lex! A wypowiada się nie tylko na sejmach, nie tylko przez posłów, senat i kanclerzy, nie tylko przez pisane prawa i manifesty, ale jeszcze silniej, jeszcze dobitniej, jeszcze wyraźniej – czynem. Kto tu rządzi? Stan rycerski – a oto ten stan rycerski ściąga się do Zbaraża i mówi mu: Tyś jest wodzem. Cała Rzeczpospolita bez wotów władzę mu oddaje siłą faktów i powtarza : Tyś jest wodzem. I on miałby się cofać? Jakiejże jeszcze nominacji potrzebuje? Od kogo ma jej czekać? Czy od tych, którzy Rzeczpospolitą zgubić – a jego upokorzyć usiłują? Za co? za co? Czy za to, że gdy wszystkich ogarnęła panika, że gdy hetmani w jasyr poszli, wojska zginęły, panowie kryli się po zamkach, a Kozak postawił nogę na piersi Rzeczypospolitej, on jeden tylko zepchnął tę stopę i podnosił z prochu zemdlałą głowę tej matki – poświęcił dla niej wszystko, życie, fortunę, uratował od hańby, od śmierci – on zwycięzca?! Kto tu zasłużeńszy, niech tedy bierze tę władzę! Komu się słuszniej należy, niech w tego rękach spocznie. On chętnie zrzeknie się tego ciężaru, chętnie Bogu i Rzeczypospolitej powie: Puśćcie sługę w pokoju, bo oto znużon już bardzo i sił zbawion, a przy tym i tego pewien, że pamięć jego ni grób nie zaginie. Ale gdy nie masz nikogo takiego – po dwakroć i trzykroć byłby dziecięciem, nie mężem, gdyby tej władzy, tej słonecznej drogi, tej świetnej, ogromnej przyszłości, w której jest ratunek Rzeczypospolitej, jej sława, potęga, szczęście, miał się wyrzekać. I dlaczego? Kniaź znowu głowę dumnie podniósł i płonący wzrok jego padł na Chrystusa, ale Chrystus głowę na piersi zwiesił i milczał taki bolesny, jakby go dopiero przed chwilą rozpięto... Dlaczego? Bohater skronie rozpalone rękoma przycisnął... Może i jest odpowiedź. Co znaczą te głosy, które wśród złotych i tęczowych widzeń sławy, wśród szumu przyszłych zwycięstw, śród przeczuć wielkości i potęgi tak nieubłaganie wołają mu do duszy: Ach! stój, nieszczęsny! Co znaczy ów niepokój, który nieustraszoną pierś jego dreszczem jakiejś trwogi przejmuje? Co znaczy, że gdy on najjaśniej i najdowodniej okazuje sobie, że władzę wziąć powinien, coś mu tam w przepaściach sumienia szepce: Sam się łudzisz, duma cię uwodzi, szatan pychy królestwa ci obiecuje. I znów straszna walka zawrzała w duszy księcia, znów porwał go wicher trwogi, niepewności i zwątpień. Co czyni szlachta, która do niego zamiast do regimentarzów ciągnie? Prawo depce. Co czyni wojsko? Dyscyplinę łamie. I on, obywatel, on, żołnierz, ma stawać na czele bezprawia? ma je swoją powagą okrywać? ma pierwszy dawać przykład niekarności, samowoli, nieposzanowania praw, i to wszystko dlatego tylko, by władzę o dwa miesiące pierwej zagarnąć, boć jeśli królewicz Karol na tron obrany będzie – to i tak ta władza go nie minie? On to ma dawać tak straszliwy przykład wiekom potomnym? Cóż bowiem się stanie? Dziś tak uczyni Wiśniowiecki, jutro Koniecpolski, Potocki, Firlej, Zamojski lub Lubomirski! A gdy każdy bez uwagi na prawo i karność, gwoli własnej ambicji działać rozpocznie, gdy dzieci pójdą wzorem ojców i dziadów, jakaż to przyszłość czeka ów kraj nieszczęsny? Robactwo samowoli, nierząd, prywaty toczą już i tak pień tej Rzeczypospolitej; pod siekierą wojny domowej próchno się sypie, uschłe gałęzie z drzewa odpadają – co się stanie, gdy ci, którzy chronić je powinni i strzec jak źrenicy oka – sami ogień podkładać będą? Co się stanie? Jezu! Jezu! Chmielnicki też dobrem publicznym się osłania i nie czyni nic innego, jeno przeciw prawu i zwierzchności powstaje. Kniazia dreszcz przeszedł od stóp do głowy. Ręce załamał: Zali ja mam być drugim Chmielnickim – o Chryste! Ale Chrystus głowę na piersi zwiesił i milczał taki bolesny, jakby go dopiero przed chwilą rozpięto. Kniaź szarpał się dalej. Jeśli on władzę weźmie, a kanclerz, senat i regimentarze zdrajcą i buntownikiem go ogłoszą – to co będzie? Druga wojna domowa? A przy tym czy to Chmielnicki jest największym i najgroźniejszym wrogiem tej Rzeczypospolitej? Wszak nieraz biły w nią jeszcze większe potęgi, wszak gdy dwieście tysięcy żelaznych Niemców szło pod Grunwaldem na pułki Jagiełłowe, gdy pod Chocimiem pół Azji stanęło do boju, zguba jeszcze bliższą się zdawała – a cóż się stało z tymi wrogimi potęgami? Nie! Rzeczpospolita wojen się nie lęka i nie wojny ją zgubią! Ale czemuż to wobec takich zwycięstw, takiej utajonej siły, takiej sławy ona, która pogromiła Krzyżaków i Turków... taka jest słaba i niedołężna, że przed jednym Kozakiem przyklękła? że sąsiedzi rwą jej granice, że wyśmiewają ją narody, że głosu jej nikt nie słucha, o gniew jej nie dba, a wszyscy zgubę przewidują? Ach! to właśnie duma i ambicja magnatów, to czyny na własną rękę, to samowola tego przyczyną. Wróg najgorszy to nie Chmielnicki, ale nieład wewnętrzny, ale swawola szlachty, ale szczupłość i niekarność wojska, burzliwość sejmów, niesnaski, rozterki, zamęt, niedołęstwo, prywata i niekarność – niekarność przede wszystkim. Drzewo gnije i próchnieje od środka. Rychło czekać, jak pierwsza burza je zwali – ale parrycyda ten, kto do takiej roboty ręce przykłada, przeklęty ten, kto przykład daje, przeklęty on i dzieci jego do dziesiątego pokolenia! !... Idźże teraz, zwycięzco spod Niemirowa, Pohrebyszcz, Machnówki i Konstantynowa; idź kniaziu–wojewodo, idź, odejmij władzę regimentarzom, zdepcz prawo i zwierzchność i dawaj przykład potomnym, jak w matce targać wnętrzności. Strach, rozpacz i obłąkanie wybiło się na twarzy kniazia... Krzyknął okropnie i chwyciwszy się rękami za czuprynę padł w proch przed Chrystusem. I kajał się kniaź, i bił dostojną głową w kamienną posadzkę; a z piersi jego wydobywał się głuchy głos: – Boże! bądź miłościw mnie grzesznemu! Boże! bądź miłościw mnie grzesznemu! Boże! bądź miłościw mnie grzesznemu!.. Różana jutrznia wstała już na niebie, a potem przyszło złote słońce i oświeciło salę. W gzymsach począł się świergot wróbli i jaskółek. Kniaź wstał i poszedł zbudzić pacholika Żeleńskiego śpiącego z drugiej strony drzwi. – Biegaj – rzekł mu – do ordynansowych i każ im zwołać tu do mnie pułkowników, którzy stoją w zamku i w mieście, tak kwarcianych, jak i z pospolitego ruszenia. We dwie godziny później sala poczęła się napełniać wąsatymi i brodatymi postaciami wojowników. Z książęcych ludzi przyszedł stary Zaćwilichowski, Polanowski, Skrzetuski z panem Zagłobą, Wurcel, oberszter Machnicki, Wołodyjowski, Wierszułł, Poniatowski, wszyscy niemal oficerowie aż do chorążych prócz Kuszla, któren był ku Podolu na podjazd wysłany. Z kwarty byli obecni Osiński i Korycki. Wielu znaczniejszej szlachty z pospolitego ruszenia nie można było z pierzyn powyciągać, ale przecie i tych zebrała się garść niemała – a między nimi personaci z różnych ziem, od kasztelanów aż do podkomorzych... Brzmiały szmery, rozmowy i szumiało jak w ulu, a wszystkie oczy były zwrócone na drzwi, przez które miał się książę ukazać. Wtem umilkło wszystko. Książę wszedł. Twarz miał spokojną, pogodną – i tylko zaczerwienione bezsennością oczy i ściągnięte rysy świadczyły o przebytej walce. Ale przez ową pogodę, a nawet słodycz przewijała się powaga i nieugięta wola. – Mości panowie! – rzekł. – Dzisiejszej nocy rozmawiałem z Bogiem i własnym sumieniem, co mnie uczynić należy: oznajmuję przeto waszmościom, a wy oznajmijcie całemu rycerstwu, iż dla dobra ojczyzny i zgody potrzebnej w czasach klęski poddaję się pod komendę regimentarzów. Głuche milczenie zapanowało w zgromadzeniú. W południe tegoż dnia na podwórcu zamkowym stało trzystu Wierszułłowych Tatarów, gotowych do drogi z panem Skrzetuskim, a na zamku książę wyprawiał obiad starszyźnie wojskowej, który zarazem miał być pożegnalną ucztą dla naszego rycerza. Posadzono go tedy przy księciu, jako pana młodego, a za nim zaraz siedział pan Zagłoba, gdyż wiedziano, iż jego to sprawność i odwaga ocaliły pannę młodą z ostatniej toni. Książę był wesół, bo brzemię z serca zrzucił, i wznosił kielichy na pomyślność przyszłego stadła. Ściany i okna drżały od okrzyków rycerzy. W przedpokojach czyniła wrzawę służba, między którą Rzędzian rej wodził. – Mości panowie! – rzekł książę – niechże ten trzeci kielich będzie dla przyszłej konsolacji. Walne to gniazdo. Daj Bóg, aby jabłka nie popadały daleko od jabłoni. Niech z tego Jastrzębca godne rodzica Jastrzębczyki się rodzą! – Niech żyją! niech żyją! – Na podziękowanie! – wołał Skrzetuski wychylając ogromny kielich małmazji. – Niech żyją! niech żyją! – Crescite et multiplicamini! – Jużeś to waszmość z pół chorągiewki powinien wystawić! – rzekł śmiejąc się staruszek Zaćwilichowski. – Zaskrzetuszczy wojsko z kretesem! już ja go znam! – krzyknął Zagłoba. Szlachta ryknęła śmiechem. Wino szło do głów. Wszędy widać było czerwone twarze, ruszające się wąsy, a humory stawały się z każdą chwilą lepsze. – Kiedy tak – wołał rozochocony pan Jan – to już się waszmościom muszę przyznać, że mi kukułka dwunastu chłopczysków wykukała. – Dalibóg! wszystkie bociany od roboty pozdychają! – wołał pan Zagłoba. Szlachta odpowiedziała nowym wybuchem śmiechu i śmiali się wszyscy, aż się sala jakoby grzmotem rozlegała. Wtem w progu sali ukazało się jakieś posępne widmo okryte kurzem – i na widok stołu, uczty i rozpromienionych twarzy zatrzymało się we drzwiach, jakby wahając się, czy wejść dalej. Książę dostrzegł je pierwszy, brwi zmarszczył, oczy przesłonił i rzekł: – A kto tam? A! to Kuszel! Z podjazdu! Co słychać? jakie nowiny? – Bardzo złe, mości książę – rzekł dziwnym głosem młody oficer. Nagła cisza zapanowała w zgromadzeniu, jakby je kto urzekł. Kielichy niesione do ust zawisły w połowie drogi, wszystkie oczy zwróciły się na Kuszla, na którego zmęczonej twarzy malowała się boleść. – Lepiej byś tedy ich waść nie powiadał, gdym przy kielichu wesół – rzekł książę – ale gdyś już zaczął, to dokończ. – Mości książę, wolałbym i ja nie być puszczykiem, bo mi ta wiadomość przez usta nie chce się przecisnąć. – Co się stało? Mów! – Bar... wzięty! Ogniem i mieczem 33